


Seven's Nightmare

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://fav.me/d620qk7">at my dA</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my dream the other night, but I was scared and woke up. I made up the ending to calm myself down and combined them both here.

         “Seven of Nine - Terrtiary Adjunct of Unimatrix One.”  
         “I know who you are, Seven,” Neelix blinked, holding out the platter of food. "I'm asking if you want some Kalac Stew.”  
         “Oh,” the ex-Borg said, blinking. “I do not require nourishmen at this time.”   She paused upon seeing the frown the Talaxian responded with. “But, thank you.”  
         “Oh, that’s quite alright,” he responded, setting the dish on the table.  
         A sharp pain shot through Seven’s head. She grimaced and rubbed her cortical implant.  
         “Is something wrong?” he asked.  
         Seven looked at her hands, then back to Neelix. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come.  
         “It is nothing,” she said, putting her hands behind her back. “Your concern is appreciated.”  
         “Alright,” he said, skeptical. “But if you need anything, I have a few natural remedies.”  
         “That will not be necessary,” she insisted.  
         “Janeway to Seven,” her communicator said as Neelix headed over to the next table with his offering.  
         “Seven here,” she replied.  
         “Please report to the bridge,” Captain Janeway instructed.  
Without a reply, she paced across the mess hall. Neelix watched her go, hiding a look of concern. She’d been acting a bit strange lately, but she’d always insisted she was fine. He rubbed his head and set the platter, now only half as full as before, on the counter.  
“Anything wrong, Neelix?” Ensign Kim asked. “You seem a little stressed.  
         “It’s nothing,” the Talaxian said with a frown. “I’ll be fine.”  
         The bridge was just a short walk away. The door slid open with the familiar hydraulic hiss and Janeway glanced toward the sound.  
         “Ah, good,” she nodded. “Seven, can you tell us anything about this planet? It’s not showing up on our databases.”  
         Seven surveyed the view out the front window. The planet was small, compared to many of the other ones she’s seen. It was blue in color with patches of red around it.  
         “I recommend Neelix for this request,” Seven suggested. “He knows just as much as I do.”  
         “I asked him already, and he said the same about you,” Janeway replied, giving the ex-borg a sideways grin.  
         “Very well. This appears to be Parhis, home of species 362. The Borg designated them of no useful addition, so they were left alone.”  
         “That could be a good thing. Lieutenant Paris, take us into orbit.”  
         “Aye, Captain,” the pilot confirmed.  
         The strange sharp pain jabbed Seven’s head again. She flinched, but this time more so. Whatever it was was stronger this time.  
         “Anything wrong?” Janeway asked.  
         “Nothing is the matter,” Seven stated. But after she said this, a second pain caused her to double over.  
         “Bridge to Sickbay,” the Captain said, standing up quickly. “Get Seven in there now.”  
         Seven tried to remain conscious, but the pain was just too intense now. Her head was throbbing and everything was becoming blurry.  
         “What’s happening?” she gasped. But she didn’t get an answer before she blacked out.

         She woke in a room she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t sick bay. She stood up slowly, looking around. The room was a residence of some sort: it had a couch, a table, and a small set of stairs leading to a loft that held a bed and a house plant. It was small and simple, but that didn’t ease her anxiety.  
         “Hello?” a strangely familar voice called.  
         “Neelix,” Seven stated.  
         “Oh, hello, Seven,” the Talaxian said with a smile. He walked into the door carrying another house plant. This one had big red lilies.  
         “Where are we?”  
         “What do you mean? We’re in your house.”  
         “I do not have a house.”  
         A strange senstation sent ripples through her skull. She grew suddenly very angry at Neelix.  
         “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
         “Something is trying to control me,” she growled. She grasped her forhead. Her cortical implant sparked. “Move away.”  
         Neelix frowned, setting down the plant. “I’m sure it’s nothing my remedies can’t handle.  
         “You must comply! Move away from me!”  
Without warning, her arm launched itself at her friend, contacting his jaw with a force she didn’t know she had. He fell over, thankfully somewhat unharmed.  
         “Seven!”  
         “I cannot control it!” she said, pleadingly. “I must fight back!”  
Neelix stood back up, but didn’t run, much to her dismay.  
         “You must comply! Leave before I injure you further!”  
         But he didn’t move. He had a strange expression on his face. It was not in anger, or fear, but understanding. He took a single step toward her.  
         “Neelix, please,” she begged. She faught against the force, struggling to the ground.  
         “You can control it,” he encouraged. “I know you can.”

         Seven gasped awake. She was in her alcove in Cargo Bay One.  
         “A dream,” she stated, but she was gasping for breath. Here eyes were damp. She’d been crying. She wiped her eyes, confused. “Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway,” she said, pressing her communicator pin.  
         “Janeway here,” came the reply. “I thought you were regenerating.”  
“I require your immediate assistance in Cargo Bay One,” she demanded. “Please bring Neelix.”  
         “What’s wrong?” the captain asked.  
         “Please,” she said, her voice cracking.  
         “On my way.”

         Janeway stopped by the mess hall on her way, peeking in to see if Neelix was there.  
         “Hello, Captain!” he said cheerfully. Then, noticing her worried expression, he questioned her. “Is something wrong?”  
         “Come with me,” she commanded. “Seven needs your help.”  
         “Me?” he asked.  
         “She sounded rather concerned. She did request you personally.”  
         “Say no more,” he nodded.

         When the pair arrived, Seven was pacing around the cargo bay.  
         “Neelix,” she stated when they entered.  
         “What’s wrong, Seven?” the captain asked.  
         “I was sleeping and I saw things that worried me,” Seven explained. “I have never experienced this much anxiety before.”  
         “Did you have a nightmare?” Neelix asked.  
         “A nightmare,” Seven said, analyzing the word. “I think that is what it is called.”  
         “That’s nothing to worry about,” Janeway said, somewhat relieved.  
“It was for me,” Seven insisted, her voice remaining neutral. But she felt tears flowing down her face. She hadn’t meant them to, but she couldn’t control them this time.  
         “Seven? Are you…crying?” Neelix asked.  
         “I am not sure,” she admitted. “I had a nightmare, as you call it, where I hurt Neelix. I was not able to control myself.”  
         “What could have caused this?” Janeway asked. “Should I have the doctor look at you?”  
         “No, I believe if I sleep I may be okay, if all this was was a nightmare as you say.”  
         “Alright, if you need anything, you know you can ask me,” Neelix said with a nod. The pair turned to leave, but Seven stopped them.  
         “Please, wait,” she said. The two visitors turned back to her. “Neelix will you stay?”  
         Neelix blinked. “You want me to stay?”  
         “Just until I am finished regenerating,” Seven requested.  
         The Talaxian looked at Janeway who smiled. “I suppose I can for a while.”  
“If you become tired, you do not have to.”  
         “I’ll stay as long as you’d like, Seven.” He nodded. “I have it from here, Captain.”  
         “Sleep well, you two,” Janeway nodded. As she turned away, a smile crossed her lips. She chuckled softly as the door closed, leaving the pair in the cargo bay.


End file.
